


It started with a kiss

by TriggerHappyB



Series: Still Here [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Clumsiness, Ficlet, Kissing, M/M, Pining, Stony - Freeform, tripping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-19
Updated: 2016-06-19
Packaged: 2018-07-16 01:20:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7246453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TriggerHappyB/pseuds/TriggerHappyB
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thanks to being clumsy and tripping over air Tony gets the one thing he's always wanted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It started with a kiss

Were his eyes always that dark stormy blue? Or had they darkened with the same desire that started coursing through his own veins. They hadn’t been this close since...since….well ever. It had only been a mere accident by a moment of clumsiness and quick reflexes that they had ended up in this position. Bodies flushed against each other. Faces inches apart. To the point where they could feel each other’s breath fanning across their faces. 

Tony didn’t know if Steve could hear his heart pounding in his chest. Or maybe he could feel it. Damn supersoldiers and their heightened senses. Could it be that he was feeling Steve’s heart pound? He couldn't tell any more. How did he get himself into this?

Tony licked his lips and couldn't help but stare into deep blue eyes. In this close proximity he didn't miss the way Steve’s gaze flickered down to his mouth. Watching his tongue wet his lips. A shiver worked down Tony’s back when he saw the hunger in Captain America’s eyes. 

Was that always there? Had Tony been too blind to see it this entire time? Or was it just now? Was it just because of their latest mission where Tony had nearly sacrificed himself again to save his team and the people? Or was Tony imagining it all? Hoping that Steve Rogers desired him as much as he wanted Steve. 

Reality started to settle in and bring Tony back to his senses. The genius went to go push away from the supersoldier but was surprised when he found Steve’s arms firmly holding him in place. 

Before he could say anything a warm mouth covered his own. What is happening!?

\--

Steve looked down at Tony. It felt right having the older man in his arms. Something he'd been craving to do for…forever. Cheesy, he knows but he can't help it. The moment he saw wide expressive blue eyes he was hooked. 

His heart hammered away in his chest. His mind started becoming foggy. All he could focus on was Tony. The way his slightly small body fit against his. The quicken of his pulse. His breath coming out in short puffs of air. His eyes wide slightly confused but hazy with hidden desire. 

Steve’s gaze moved from Tony’s eyes to his lips. They looked slightly chapped but no less perfect. A pale pink contrasted by the genius’ dark beard and mustache. Then the tip of Tony’s tongue darted out to lick his lips. 

That was when Steve knew he couldn't take it anymore. His feelings for Tony coupled with the fact that he could sense Tony coming back to his senses. It was now or he'd never get a chance like this again. He leaned down and kissed him before he could say anything. 

At first it was just a simple brush of the lips...soft, innocent, teasing. But that didn't lessen the tingling sensation that shot through both men. From where their lips connected to their fingertips all the way down to the souls of their feet. 

Tony’s eyes started sliding shut and a little sigh left him. The arms around his waist tightened and pulled him closer. Steve’s kiss became more insistent. Still gentle but no longer just a meeting of lips. The super soldier pressed closer running his tongue along the seam of Tony’s lips. 

How could he deny access? He couldn't that's how. Another little sound escaped him when Steve’s tongue met his own in a sensual dance. 

Steve could feel tony’s beard prickling at his face but he didn't care. He kind of liked the way it felt. But he loved the little sounds and sighs Tony was making. He wanted to draw more out but he didn't want to push the boundaries just yet. 

The kiss was slow almost agonizingly slow but neither wanted to rush. It was something they both wanted but wasn't willing to admit. Either from fear of rejection or fear of ruining a friendship. But now that it was happening what was going to happen? Neither knee but they'd cross that bridge when they'd get to it. Right now all that mattered was this. 

Sadly it was becoming more difficult to breathe. Tony let out a small whine when Steve pulled away. His eyes were still closed but he could feel Steve’s soft pants on his face. Their chests brushed against each other with each rise and fall.

When he finally did open his eyes he was met with a small smile and the most dazzling deep blue eyes. Tony couldn't help the smile that formed on his own lips. 

Steve had to pull away. Or he'd probably would've kept kissing Tony. But air was a necessity they both needed. He wasn't disappointed when he pulled back. Tony’s lips were pinker than normal. Slightly swollen and parted. It made Steve want to kiss him again. And he would've had the genius not opened his eyes and smiled. 

“If you wanted to kiss me you should've said something, Rogers.”

**Author's Note:**

> I had gotten the really intense urge to write a kiss scene and this sort of happened. Not what I was entirely aiming for but pretty proud of it. Hoped you liked it! Forgive me for any mistakes. I didn't edit it. If you catch something let me know


End file.
